


La Tierra del Eterno Invierno

by AquariusAthena



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming of Age, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Poseidon - Freeform, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Siberia, Training
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena
Summary: Situado en los años de entrenamiento de Camus en Siberia junto a sus dos aprendices, Isaac y Hyoga, explora la dinámica de esta familia adoptiva. Dos veces al año reciben una agradable visita, y esto es lo único que perturba sus rutinas. Sin embargo, su vida dará un vuelco cuando sufran un ataque imprevisto, una desaparición en la tormenta, y la repentina decersión de uno de los miembros de su pequeño equipo.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 11





	1. Dos veces al año

**Author's Note:**

> En esta versión, y para que la dinámica sea más efectiva, Camus y Milo son un poco mayores que en el original y tienen alrededor de 30 años.

_**Este relato forma parte de una serie:** _

_**Parte 1:[Escucha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820170/chapters/54536005)** _

_**Parte 2:[El día después](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046220)** _

* * *

Existía una región de Siberia que le llamaban los Hielos Eternos, aunque él sabía que eso se trataba meramente de una mala traducción. En el original, una lengua utilizada por los primeros pobladores de ese páramo, debería llamarse la Tierra del Eterno Invierno. Eso le resultaba apropiado. Hacía seis años que vivía ahí. La casa era de dos plantas, emplazada en un amplio terreno que se cubría de nieve la mayor parte del año. Las paredes eran de gruesas piedras, las paredes exteriores incluso eran dobles. Toda la edificación estaba atravesada por caños de hierro que recorrían el interior de los muros, ocultos de toda vista. Los mismos llevaban agua hirviendo, generada por una caldera en el sótano. Por eso bajar allí era experimentar un calor propio del mismo infierno. Pero el resto de la casa disfrutaba de un agradable calor que contrastaba con las gélidas temperaturas de fuera.

En el ático, Camus había instalado un gimnasio cuyos elementos habían sido recolectados a través de los años. No era fácil llevar las compras hasta aquel recóndito rincón del mundo. La mayor parte de las veces había sido él mismo quien había soldado el hierro de las barras y conformado las pesas. Aunque lo tenía como le agradaba, más le gustaba entrenar afuera. En días soleados solía llevarse los elementos al patio, donde permanecía junto a sus alumnos hasta que bajara el sol. Cuando caía la noche se hacía difícil estar afuera. Para los niños era imposible, y a pesar de que lo había intentado algunas veces, desistió rápidamente. Isaac era un poco mayor que el otro estudiante, aunque en madurez parecía llevarle muchos más años. El joven era de una determinación férrea y una disciplina indiscutible. No obstante ello, su talento en la batalla no avanzaba tan rápido como Camus hubiera querido. De vez en cuando se preguntaba si no sería sencillamente el límite de Isaac.

El otro muchacho tenía un año menos que su compañero, aunque muchas veces se comportaba como un crío. Tenía once años y ya era lo bastante alto como para pensar que no le quedaba mucho por crecer. Su corazón era blando y cálido. Era el único de los habitantes de la casa que había conocido el amor de una familia, quizás esa fuese la razón. Hacía algunos años, Hyoga había sido horrorizado testigo de la muerte de su madre. Desde aquel día no podía dejar de lloriquear cada vez que pensaba en ella. Su talento era innato. Superaba ampliamente a Isaac, algo que todos notaban pero no mencionaban jamás, en un contrato tácito. De todos modos las técnicas de Hyoga carecían de disciplina, y Camus debía ser inusualmente estricto con él, en un intento de encausar su poderoso Cosmos. _Entre los dos harían uno excelente_ , recordó Camus. Era una frase que le había dicho su par entre carcajadas la última vez que lo había visto. En ese momento, el entrenador se sintió bien molesto. Pero ahora añoraba la compañía de otro adulto.

Desde que vivía en Siberia con sus dos aprendices, Camus había recibido una única visita dos veces por año, en dos fechas específicas. Una de ellas era en su cumpleaños, aunque era la más propensa a sufrir modificaciones. Era en el más pleno invierno y muchas veces los caminos estaban cerrados. Algunas veces había que esperar durante semanas para poder tomar una ruta con seguridad. Las tormentas solían ser tan intensas en los inviernos, que en algunas oportunidades el entrenador y los aprendices no pudieron salir ni siquiera al patio por días enteros. En la segunda parte del año, la visita se daba al final del verano. Eso era mucho más agradable para su visitante. Aunque en las Tierras del Eterno Invierno nunca hacía calor, la nieve del terreno se derretía y dejaba ver una capa de vegetación. Las flores que crecían en la tundra eran las más hermosas que había visto en sus viajes. Después de todo un año de nieve, apreciaba la visión de los colores más que nunca.

En esa oportunidad, Camus iba preocupado. Su cumpleaños había sido hacía dos lunas y aun no tenía noticias de su esperado visitante. Sabía que Milo, empecinado por viajar lo más rápido posible, siempre combinaba distintos medios de transporte. El último tramo solía comprar un billete del tren de alta velocidad, aunque el viaje en él no era muy recomendable en las épocas de tormenta. Se dijo a sí mismo que si el transporte fuese inviable, habrían cerrado las vías y no habría podido tomar el tren. Se detuvo en un momento dado, notando que todo su razonamiento pertenecía nada menos que al terreno de la especulación y que estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Por eso cuando al día siguiente encontró un mensaje en su celular con noticias del escorpión, podría haber saltado de felicidad. Ese día se dirigió al pueblo junto con los niños y compró todo lo necesario para preparar un gran banquete que agasajara a su invitado.

Cuando finalmente sintió su Cosmos en el umbral de la entrada, fue fenomenal. Abrió la puerta sonriendo, sin disimular la alegría que le producía volver a ver al griego. Sin embargo, la sonrisa le duró poco. Observó que Milo iba un tanto maltrecho, con la espalda curva bajo el peso del cansancio y ojeras que coronaban sus ojos turquesa. Tenía una vendita sobre la nariz hinchada y un corte profundo en el pómulo izquierdo. Cuando dio un paso, Camus notó que rengueaba levemente. Aun así, Milo correspondió la sonrisa. Se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con sentido afecto, que el francés correspondió enseguida. Tembló levemente cuando percibió el dolor físico del escorpión. Afinó su Cosmos para asegurarse de que no estaba siendo espiado, cuando lo sorprendió con un suave beso sobre los labios. El acuariano esbozó una sonrisa triste. Milo volvió a besarlo.

-Me has advertido, me lo merezco –comenzó, divertido-. Descarriló el tren –anunció, con una sonrisa de burla.

-Debí saberlo –respondió Camus, dando vuelta los ojos-. ¿Estás herido? –Milo se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

-He visto peores –afirmó-. Sólo te pediré que me acomodes la nariz antes de que quede como la de Aldebarán –bromeó risueño, y Camus no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

-¡Los dioses no lo permitan! –bromeó el dueño de casa, siguiéndole el juego. Camus se dispuso a dirigirse a la cocina, pero no pudo dar dos pasos cuando Milo lo tomó de la muñeca y lo atrajo contra sí. Con la otra mano capturó su nuca, obligándolo a acercarse, besándolo con fuerza. Lanzó el aire contenido pero no se separó, sino que abrió la boca y buscó su lengua-. Misha –susurró-, te van a oír los niños –siguió, sin disimular la urgencia que tenía por beber de su boca. Milo se separó unos centímetros.

-No podía dejar pasar más tiempo sin darte un beso de cumpleaños –ironizó-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –afirmó sonriendo, mientras le robaba un último y rápido beso-. Más tarde vamos a retomar este asunto –amenazó.

Poco después, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa. A pesar del cansancio que lo envolvía, Milo contó sobre el desafortunado incidente del tren en forma por demás entretenida. Imitaba las voces de los personajes que se inventaba y ponía caras acorde. Los niños no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas. Incluso Camus se permitió la risa, aunque intentaba mostrarse serio y estricto con ellos. Lo cierto era que se sentía feliz y agradecido en aquel momento, fallando en disimularlo. Se quedaron charlando en una larga sobremesa hasta que el entrenador percibió la hora y envió a sus aprendices a dormir rápidamente. Cuando se quedaron solos, Milo se atrevió a mostrar lo dolorido que se encontraba. Se desplomó sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea y se apretujó contra los almohadones, en un intento por buscar más calor del ambiente. Camus se acercó enseguida, llevando dos vasos de licor. Le tendió uno y luego tomó asiento a su lado. Chocaron las copas, iluminados solo por el fuego de la chimenea. El francés acarició el pómulo lastimado de su compañero con ternura, despidiendo una cantidad de aire frío que bajó la hinchazón y relajó la zona.

-Dejaste que se infectara, eres un irresponsable –lo acusó con voz suave, pero con firmeza. Milo puso mala cara.

-Yo soy la víctima aquí, y tú me regañas –se quejó.

-Te quedará cicatriz –siguió. Milo hizo un pucherito y apartó la mirada, para concentrarse en el vaso de alcohol. Camus tomó algo del bolsillo de su camisa que Milo falló en distinguir-. Toma, para el mal humor –bromeó, finalizando los regaños. El escorpión abrió grandes los ojos cuando distinguió que su pareja le daba un trozo de chocolate bastante grande. Sonrió de gusto. Lo partió a la mitad y le ofreció una.

-Está riquísimo –concedió-. Gracias –susurró, más bajo.

-De nada –suspiró con pesadez mientras se dejaba hundir entre los almohadones-. Te extrañé –confesó al fin.

-Debes haber sufrido mucho como para admitirlo en voz alta –afirmó Milo, sin un atisbo de burla en esta oportunidad. Tomó una de las manos del francés y entrelazó sus dedos con cariño. Observó el reflejo del fuego bailando sobre sus pupilas, que se hacían vidriosas-. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? –aventuró. Camus negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, se remojó los labios y tomó aire antes de atreverse a abrir la boca. Milo prestó atención, expectante.

-Nada que no sepas –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. El griego lo animó con la mirada mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios-. Te amo, Misha, eso es todo –concedió al fin. Milo sonrió con alegría, mostrando todos los dientes. Sabía que el caballero de acuario no era el más elocuente. Las veces que había pronunciado en voz alta semejante cosa podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano.

-Y yo a ti –concedió él, mientras lo besaba sobre el pómulo con ternura, percibiendo la huella olfativa del alcohol-. ¿Qué te preocupa? –Camus apretó los labios en una fina línea. Dejó pasar unos momentos.

-Me preocupo por mí mismo –comenzó-, por las cosas que siento –en ese punto, Milo también se preocupó. Sintió una punzada de miedo en el pecho. Hizo un esfuerzo por que no le temblara la voz.

-Cuéntame, por favor –balbuceó. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, Misha –pidió Camus son una sonrisa fingida-. Soy muy feliz contigo –confesó.

-¿Pero? –insistió Milo.

-Pero nada –sonrió él-. El problema soy yo, porque cada vez me cuesta más despedirme de ti. Cada vez que te vas, me siento desdichado. Me preocupa no poder ser un ser humano funcional cada vez que me envuelve la angustia –se mordió el labio, para evitar que se le quebrara la voz-. No sé qué hacer, Misha –balbuceó, con la voz rota. Milo lo besó en los labios con fuerza. Cuando habló, tenía la voz teñida de tristeza.

-Vuelve al Santuario –pidió-, ocupa tu lugar como guardián del onceavo templo, como corresponde –Camus se refregó los ojos con fuerza con dos dedos.

-Pero ¿y los niños? –discutió.

-Los traes contigo –explicó Milo encogiéndose de hombros-. Hay muchos aprendices, nadie se sorprendería por dos más.

-Misha, haces que todo suene tan sencillo –sollozó.

-Es sencillo, tú eres el que se enrosca por querer luchar con tus propios sentimientos, hasta que un día pierdes la lucha –Camus asintió, intentando disimular las lágrimas. Sonrió con tristeza.

-Tú me conoces –concedió-. No puedo llevarlos al Santuario. El Viejo Dokho me lo ordenó. Me pedirá que envíe a los niños a alguna parte, cuando sea el momento –Milo presionó la mano de su compañero.

-Lo sé, pero a lo que a mí respecta eso podría ser en años o incluso décadas –tragó saliva con fuerza-. ¿Vas a posponer tu vida mientras esperas órdenes? –Camus apretó los párpados y dejó que las lágrimas salieran con fuerza.

-De veras no sé cómo proceder –sollozó. Milo acarició su mejilla con dulzura y luego acomodó un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de su oreja. Se acomodó junto a él y besó su cuello. Luego habló en un susurro, cerca de su oído.

-Perdón amor mío, no quise presionarte –concedió-. Esto me hace sentir frustrado –confesó, mientras apretaba su mano, como si jamás pudiera volver a soltarse-, porque yo también te extraño, cada maldito día. Dos veces al año no es suficiente –Camus negó con la cabeza-. Me has dicho recién que eras feliz a mi lado, pero ahora estás llorando –razonó, con una lógica implacable-. Creo que ambos estamos un poco abrumados y sería mejor descansar. No hace falta resolver todo en este preciso instante. Se verá mejor por la mañana, te lo prometo –afirmó, con una sonrisa cálida.

Si fuera por Milo, sin duda dejaría los vasos ahí hasta el día siguiente, pero ese no era el estilo del acuariano. Se obligó a levantarlos y llevarlos a la cocina, para lavarlos y dejarlos en su lugar. Se divirtió cuando se sintió esclavo de los estrictos modos del francés. Pasaron a la habitación, donde Milo se deleitó quitándose los zapatos luego de todo el día de viaje. Se quedó descalzo, sólo en calzoncillos y una musculosa holgada. Siguió a Camus hasta el baño principal, una enorme estancia decorada con mármol y bronce. Llevaba preparado el botiquín con elementos amenazantes. Milo tragó saliva y se sentó en el borde de la bañera como si fuera una silla. Camus le quitó la venda de la nariz para revelarla hinchada y enrojecida, con eventuales partes púrpura. El escorpión inclinó el cuello hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. El pelirrojo tomó el tabique con fuerza entre dos dedos, mientras con la otra mano lo sostuvo del hombro. Tomó aire y acomodó el hueso con un golpe seco. Milo apretó los párpados y pateó el suelo bajo sus pies. Mientras apretaba los ojos, las lágrimas se agolpaban y desbordaban. Camus lo abrazó suavemente, de pie frente a él, mientras le rascaba el cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos.

-¿Tan mal ha estado? –Milo asintió-. ¿Me perdonas? –pidió el acuariano con ojos de borrego.

-Para ser justos, yo te lo he pedido –balbuceó-. Pero recuérdame que la próxima vez me embriague hasta la médula antes de entregarme a tus frías manitos –bromeó. Camus enfrió el aire de sus manos para aliviar el rostro del escorpión. Este lanzó un suspiro de alivio y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Las lágrimas se congelaron sobre sus mejillas. Camus le sonrió.

-Te ha quedado escarcha –anunció sonriendo, mientras la limpiaba con las yemas de los dedos-. Pareces un ángel que ha caído congelado en la nieve.

-No es cierto –discutió Milo-. Ni me reconozco a mí mismo con la cara hecha pedazos –Camus ladeó con la cabeza.

-Sigues siendo guapo –concedió, con una sonrisa pícara-. Además, en poco tiempo vas a estar bien –anunció con total seguridad.

Finalizada la rudimentaria curación, volvieron a la habitación principal. Los muebles eran sencillos pero elegantes, todo a juego de color algarrobo laqueado. La cama era la protagonista indiscutible. De más de dos metros de ancho, podrían haber dormido cómodamente en ella tres personas. El colchón incluía ciertas hierbas relajantes que facilitaban el sueño y olían maravillosamente frescas. Milo se dejó caer sin reparo. Fue Camus quien lo arropó con cuidado, complacido por tener a su merced a semejante guerrero. Se acomodó a su lado, entrelazando sus piernas. El rubio abría y cerraba los ojos alternadamente, luchando contra el cansancio. Recibió un beso de buenas noches y finalmente los dejó cerrados. Sin embargo, no se durmió enseguida. Se giró con pereza para recorrer el torso desnudo de Camus con las yemas de los dedos. Lo escuchó reír con la leve cosquilla. Lo tomó por la nuca como lo había hecho en la puerta de entrada y lo besó con mucha lentitud, abriendo la boca de a poco, buscando su lengua.

Enseguida sus cuerpos siguieron el ritmo de aquel beso, primero con suavidad, luego en forma incontrolable. Era desordenado y urgente, deseaban saciarse por necesidad pura. Luego del tiempo separados, luego de todos esos meses de ausencia, estar tan cerca era un don divino. No recordaron las heridas ni el cansancio cuando se entregaron a sus más bajos instintos. Nunca antes habían hablado tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos como aquel día. Estaban entrenados para la acción y no para las palabras. Por ese motivo, no eran pocas las veces que dejaban que sus cuerpos expresaran todo lo que sus bocas callaban. En cada roce afirmaban su amor y se permitían mostrar la falta que le había hecho el uno al otro. Hicieron el amor más de una vez, sin apenas permitirse una pausa. Al pasar las horas se hallaron cubiertos en transpiración, con los genitales pegajosos y las manos incluso peor, respirando con dificultad. Pronto sería demasiado incómodo y las circunstancias los obligarían a darse una ducha. Pero en aquel momento no importaba nada de eso. Se abrazaron y besaron con dulzura, abrigados por el amor que su mutua aceptación había creado.


	2. La tormenta

Los días siguientes fueron de trabajo duro. Milo mostró su faceta de entrenador y dedicó las tardes a enseñarles nuevas habilidades a los alumnos que había tomado prestados. De vez en cuando, los caballeros dorados entrenaban juntos sin contenerse. Los aprendices abrían grandes los ojos y se maravillaban con tamañas explosiones de cosmos. Fue también una motivación para ambos, que al ser testigos del poder que podrían obtener algún día, se comprometieron más profundamente. Para el griego, el final del entrenamiento era su parte favorita del día. Cenaban todos juntos igual que el primer día, turnándose para cocinar y sin escatimar en bromas y charlas. Sin embargo, irse a la cama era la parte favorita de su parte favorita. Lo único que le agradaba del frío dominante en las Tierras del Eterno Invierno era que le daba la oportunidad para apretujarse con el pelirrojo sin siquiera transpirar. El frío era una magnífica excusa. Al pasar los días comenzó a sentir un leve pesar en el pecho cada vez que pensaba que tarde o temprano tendría que volver al Santuario a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Sabía, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, que a Camus le ocurría algo muy similar. Deseaba que hubiera alguna forma de convencerlo de dejar Siberia, aunque también conocía la terquedad del francés.

Habían pasado dos semanas de la misma rutina. El día estaba nublado y ventoso, intuyendo que pronto se desataría una tormenta que se podía oler a lo lejos, amenazante. Camus, que se encontraba muy confiado, guio a la comitiva de tres por un par de kilómetros hasta la orilla del río Lena donde pretendía desafiar a la naturaleza. Isaac se sintió nervioso, sabiendo que si la tormenta se desataba muy repentinamente, posiblemente no harían a tiempo de volver antes de que esos kilómetros fueran intransitables. Aunque lo comentó, se sintió ignorado por su Maestro. Entonces se desafió a cumplimentar correctamente todo el entrenamiento, en un intento de demostrarse a sí mismo que su miedo era injustificado. Combatió contra Hyoga sin apenas medirse, con mucha seriedad. El joven ruso, por otro lado, utilizaba a su favor los elementos naturales que se hallaban en aquel lugar. Por supuesto era lo que su Maestro pretendía, a pesar de que Isaac en su terquedad parecía no haberlo entendido.

Camus y Milo ahogaron un suspiro sincronizado cuando notaron varios Cosmos poderosos que se acercaban. En un acuerdo silencioso dieron el entrenamiento por terminado y enfilaron para la vivienda. No pasó ni un momento cuando observaron de dónde venía la amenaza. Soldados emergieron del agua cubiertos en armaduras adaptadas para tal fin. El pelirrojo se maldijo a sí mismo por haber tenido la idea de ir allí. Eran al menos cuarenta o cincuenta soldados, cuyos Cosmos superaban por mucho a sus alumnos, era palpable. Los caballeros se pusieron en guardia y buscaron instintivamente a los niños con la mirada. La batalla fue confusa para Camus, quien notó la impresionante velocidad de sus contrincantes. Apenas era capaz de esquivar los golpes, incluso a la velocidad de la luz. Notó que deliberadamente los separaban a los cuatro en direcciones diferentes. Supo que no ganaría nada con solo protegerse, por lo que hizo arder su Cosmos y arremetió con sus técnicas más poderosas, una y otra vez. Sabía que Milo era poseedor de la más eficiente técnica de la orden dorada, por lo que no se preocupó de momento. Pero Isaac y Hyoga sí le preocupaban. Mientras peleaba, conscientemente buscaba sus Cosmos.

Luego de unos momentos que parecieron eternos, los enemigos se replegaron y desaparecieron por el mismo lugar de donde habían venido. Entre la nieve y el viento, a Camus le costó distinguir dónde se habían metido, pero dejó de sentir esos Cosmos amenazantes. Buscó en su lugar el cosmos de sus tres acompañantes. Tuvo que apoyar una rodilla sobre el suelo y refregarse los ojos con las manos heladas. Distinguió que estaba herido, aunque fallaba en distinguir dónde, ya que todo le dolía. Levantó la mirada para ver a lo lejos una melena rubia. Era Hyoga quien se acercaba corriendo con gran dificultad. Camus avanzó a su encuentro. El niño lloraba con desesperación y también estaba herido. Su brazo izquierdo mostraba una evidente fractura expuesta, con el codo doblado en un ángulo antinatural. Continuó afinando sus sentidos, buscando a Milo y a Isaac, aunque sin poder hallar ni un solo atisbo de energía. Tragó saliva con pesar, notando que estaba temblando. Hyoga lloraba mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, sin poder articular palabra.

-Ten calma, mi querido niño –susurró con dulzura mientras lo contenía contra sí-. Piensa en cosas alegres –pidió, a falta de una idea mejor. Mientras hablaba para distraerlo, acomodó los huesos del brazo izquierdo con un golpe seco, igual que lo había hecho antes con la nariz del escorpión. Hyoga gritó de dolor y se aferró a él aún más fuerte.

-Maestro –sollozó-. ¡Isaac está muerto! –confesó-, ¡lo vi morir! –Camus sintió un nudo en el pecho y luchó por no llorar, un enfrentamiento que perdió momentos después cuando unas pocas lágrimas rebeldes cayeron sin permiso. Por fortuna para él, Hyoga no lo notó.

-No debemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas –explicó, agachándose levemente para quedar a su altura. Le limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos-. Seguramente todos están bien –aventuró, más para sí mismo que para su alumno. En silencio, los llamaba con la más poderosa telepatía de la que era capaz-. Volvamos a casa antes de que se desate la tormenta de verdad–Hyoga asintió. Aun ignorando sus propias heridas, Camus cargó a su alumno todo el camino.

-¿Quién nos ha atacado, Maestro? ¿Y por qué? –sollozó el niño.

-No lo sé, Hyoga –admitió-. Pero tenemos que ocuparnos de asuntos más urgentes.

Llegaron a la vivienda pocos momentos antes de que la tormenta desate toda su furia. Camus tembló de pavor cuando pensó que Milo e Isaac seguían ahí fuera, posiblemente heridos. Puso todo su Cosmos en llamarlos a ambos, con la esperanza de que pudieran oírlo. Improvisó un cabestrillo para el brazo de Hyoga y lo envolvió con firmeza. Le dio un potente analgésico que le provocó somnolencia y lo acompañó hasta su habitación. Allí lo arropó con excepcional cuidado mientras lo consolaba con palabras dulces. Cuando lo vio lo suficientemente calmado, le explicó que iba a salir a comenzar la búsqueda, aun en medio de la tormenta. Hyoga volvió a llorar y le tomó varios minutos volver a calmarlo. El niño le hizo prometer que se llevaría su celular y que contestaría enseguida. Camus lo prometió, aun reconociendo lo difícil que sería cumplir esa promesa. Lo abrazó con fuerza antes de irse.

Una vez fuera, la tormenta le recibió con un golpe de viento y hielo. Avanzó hacia adelante, siguiendo sobre sus pasos hasta la orilla del Sena. Caminar requería una fuerza sobrecogedora. Se enterraba en la nieve hasta las rodillas y el viento amenazaba con voltearlo y hacerlo caer. Incluso a él le pareció, por primera vez, que el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Encendió su Cosmos y llamó a Milo con insistencia. Imaginó con horrorizada sorpresa cómo sería vivir en un mundo sin el escorpión, donde careciera de la dulce felicidad que él le traía, donde no se despertara con una maraña rubia sobre la cara ni con pies cálidos contra los suyos. Se reprochó a sí mismo no haber partido al Santuario en el mismo instante en que él se lo había pedido. Pasó media hora y la tormenta aumentaba su intensidad. En un momento dado, las llamadas telepáticas constantes obtuvieron respuesta. Corrió contra el viento siguiendo el poderoso pero maltrecho Cosmos del escorpión. Mientras lo hacía pensó en Isaac. Si a Milo con todo su poder le había costado tanto, posiblemente el niño no tuviera oportunidad. Recordó lo que le había dicho Hyoga pero se forzó a pensar en otra cosa.

Camus corrió hasta el borde de una profunda grieta, donde hubiera caído sin remedio de no ser por un reflejo en el último momento. Construyó algunos escalones de hielo sobre el precipicio congelado, en un intento por bajar con más seguridad. Más abajo el viento no se sentía tan fuerte y conforme bajaba iba siendo más fácil. Bajó por cincuenta metros hasta el fondo de la grieta. Allí caminó siguiendo el Cosmos hasta lograr ver bajo la nieve un leve destello dorado. Corrió allí con desesperación. Quitó la nieve para verle el rostro y lo levantó levemente para apretarlo contra sí. Estaba helado, con la piel pálida y los labios azules, los músculos rígidos. Pero Camus escuchaba el lento latido de su corazón y eso era suficiente para sentirse afortunado. Derramó lágrimas de miedo a la vez que agradecimiento. Observó que Milo estaba herido con un corte profundísimo sobre el hombro que había sido detenido por la clavícula. Incluso la armadura estaba rota, lo cual le sorprendió y lo aterró. La sangre a su alrededor se había congelado y bien sabía que eso podía ser más peligroso que sangrar sin contenerse.

Camus le habló en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar, para luego sentirse estúpido. Encendió su Cosmos y lo envolvió en él. Milo parpadeó un par de veces y esbozó una media sonrisa antes de volver a perder la conciencia. Más calmado por ese reconocimiento, el francés supo que no ganaría nada gastando toda su energía en el fondo de esa grieta helada. Cargó al rubio con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz y escaló con fuerza los metros que los separaban de la superficie. Cuando finalmente llegó, se dejó caer. Tomó aire y volvió a levantarse, sabiendo que no había tiempo que perder. Con el peso extra encima, caminar sobre la nieve era mucho más complicado. Mientras lo hacía, continuaba con el sencillo ritual de llamar a Isaac, aun sin obtener respuesta. Cuando llegó a la vivienda sintió la calidez del interior como un abrazo. No supo cuánto tiempo había estado fuera, pero le parecieron muchas horas. Razonó que si Hyoga no había aparecido allí, seguramente estaba durmiendo. Cargó a Milo y bajó al sótano para exponerse al calor de la caldera.

El francés odiaba el sótano tanto como odiaba el calor. En contraste con la temperatura que había sufrido las últimas horas, era como estar en el infierno. Tomó asiento frente a la caldera en forma tal que exponía a Milo a la temperatura. Lo abrazó suavemente y encendió su Cosmos a conciencia. Observaba su piel recuperar algo de color. Tomó el pulso en el cuello y lo controló con atención, renovando la cuenta cada minuto y comparando cada cuenta con la anterior. En un momento dado lo observó inflar el pecho y lanzar el aire. Apretó los párpados. Camus tuvo paciencia y le dio al rubio todo el tiempo del mundo para salir de su letargo. Milo abrió los ojos después de varios intentos, con la mirada perdida hacia las vigas sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un inusual color turquesa, que brillaba con las llamas sobre él. Algunos segundos después cruzó su mirada con la de Camus.

-Misha –susurró, con la voz rota-. ¿Puedes oírme? –Milo asintió despacio. El pelirrojo lo sostuvo contra sí y besó su cabeza con suavidad. Lloraba en silencio mientras elevaba una plegaria. Tomó la mano del griego y entrelazó sus dedos, sintiendo una leve presión en respuesta-. Todo estará bien –siguió-, vas a estar bien –Milo asintió levemente.

-Tengo mucho frío –admitió, en un susurro. Camus se preguntó cómo diablos podía conservar esa sensación ahí abajo pero no cuestionó sus impresiones. Acrecentó su Cosmos para envolverlo en fulgor dorado con más fuerza-. Te amo –balbuceó.

-Lo sé, Misha –admitió sonriendo-, y yo también a ti. Debí haber ido cuando me lo pediste –explicó, con la voz quebrada. Milo negó con la cabeza.

-Da igual donde sea –susurró-, quédate conmigo.

-Lo haré –afirmó con firmeza-, para siempre.

Silenciosamente, Milo también derramaba lágrimas. Se abrazaron frente al calor de la caldera por largo rato. Camus cerró los ojos y disfrutó de sentir cerca al hombre que cobijaba entre sus brazos. Cuando notó que había dejado de temblar de frío, se levantó primero. Ayudó al rubio a levantarse mientras pasaba el brazo sano por alrededor de sus hombros y él a su vez lo sostenía de la cintura. Tardaron varios minutos en volver a la planta baja. Se dirigieron a la habitación principal. El pelirrojo despojó al otro hombre de la armadura y lo arropó con cuidado antes de salir de la habitación, sin darle oportunidad de replicar. Cuando volvió, llevaba dos tazas humeantes. Le ofreció una a Milo mientras se acomodaba a su lado y tomaba la otra taza. El rubio se tomó unos segundos para saborear el té, sintiendo cómo la cálida sustancia recorría su garganta para luego ir bajando. Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio, observando un punto cualquiera en la lejanía. Camus fue el primero en hablar.

-Eso se ve horrible –dijo, señalando la herida en el hombro de Milo-. Tendré que darte muchos puntos. ¿Vas a embriagarte antes? –bromeó, intentando parecer relajado. El griego lanzó una risita.

-No creo que pueda –concedió-, tengo el estómago hecho una licuadora –Camus asintió.

-Sí, yo también. Supongo que es lo esperable –respondió el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros. Milo cambió su expresión a una más seria y habló con firmeza.

-Te han robado un aprendiz –admitió-. Esto me lo hice tratando de interponerme entre los cazadores y su presa. Siento haberte fallado –completó después de unos segundos, con la voz quebrada-. Creo que han venido específicamente por él, sin importarle ninguno de nosotros.

-¿Quiénes creen que sean, Misha? –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Soldados de Poseidón? –respondió con serias dudas-. No conozco muchos ejércitos bajo el agua, con esas extrañas armaduras, ¿no te parece?

-Pero es ridículo –discutió-. Poseidón está encerrado con el sello de Athena.

-Sí, pero ¿ese sello dura para siempre? O bien, ¿no es posible que sus seguidores hayan actuado aun con un ejército acéfalo? –inquirió. Camus apretó los labios en una fina línea hasta atreverse a preguntar.

-¿Has podido ver si se han llevado a Isaac vivo o muerto? –tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Está vivo, por lo que he visto.

-Entonces iré a buscarlo –decidió con firmeza. Milo tomó a Camus del antebrazo.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? ¿Al fondo del mar, en medio de esta tormenta? ¿Te estás oyendo hablar? –remató, visiblemente ofuscado.

-Es la misma tormenta con la que fui a buscarte a ti –discutió.

-Pero no tuviste que pelear con nadie, y aun así el frío me ha dejado casi muerto. ¿Qué crees que haría con un niño sin armadura? ¿Crees que vas a ir tú solo contra un ejército? –Camus se masajeó la sien con dos dedos.

-Lo haces muy difícil –susurró.

-Porque es difícil, Camus. No estás pensando con claridad. Lo que pretendes te matará, ¿de qué modo eso te parece útil? –el francés negó con la cabeza-. Te diré más. No te acompañaré. No seré tu cómplice en la locura.

-No me regañes, no soy un crío –remató-. ¿No vez que estoy sufriendo? –admitió, con la voz quebrada. Milo asintió.

-Sí, lo veo. Aun así, prefiero verte sufrir a no volver a verte nunca más, ¿me has entendido? –Camus bajó la mirada y asintió despacio.

-Estos dos están conmigo desde pequeñitos. Son como mis hijos –explicó. Milo suavizó su expresión y lanzó el aire contenido.

-Por eso no pueden perderte. Tienes que actuar a consciencia, cuidar de ti mismo al igual que como cuidas de nosotros. No ayudarás en nada si estás muerto –el pelirrojo apretó los párpados e intentó disimular las lágrimas que la estrictez de Milo le habían provocado-. Perdóname por hablar con dureza. Sé que te duele.

-Aun así estás en lo cierto –admitió Camus-. Una vez más, no sé qué hacer. Te dije que estaba preocupado, por no poder enfrentar la indecisión, al punto de que temo no ser funcional.

-No creo que eso sea así –discutió Milo-. Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Sabes que tienes que esperar e idear un plan con coherencia cuando pase la tormenta. Sabes que tienes que dejar Siberia, que debiste haberlo hecho antes. Yo sé que sabes, pero no tomas acción al respecto. Quizás por miedo o por orgullo, o ambas –Camus frunció el ceño.

-Eres un desgraciado, maldito seas Milo –gruñó-, por conocerme más de lo que yo me conozco. Eres un idiota por pelear y perder, por fallar en defender al indefenso. Maldito seas, hijo de puta –balbuceó.

-Insultarme no cambiará nada –respondió el escorpión con seriedad-. Si no tienes pensado ayudarme, iré al hospital del pueblo y no te molestaré más. Ya te expliqué por qué te está pasando esto. Reprimes lo que sientes hasta que se hace incontrolable, y en esos momentos –tragó saliva-, en este momento, tu temor se ha materializado y no sirves para nada-. El pelirrojo escondió el rostro entre las manos. Milo acarició su espalda con suavidad. –Discúlpate.

-Lo siento –balbuceó.

-Bien. Mantén la compostura, por favor –pidió Milo-. Necesito tu ayuda, Camus –una resistencia se rompió dentro de él. Se limpió las lágrimas que aun persistían con el dorso de la mano.

-Tú eres la persona en quien más confío en el mundo –explicó-. Supongo que por eso sólo frente a ti me permito perder los estribos –Milo sonrió con dulzura.

-En buena hora te das cuenta –bromeó con ligereza-. Ve por el botiquín, por favor. Aunque no esté lloriqueando como niño chiquito, debes saber que siento mucho dolor. Yo también estoy sufriendo –explicó, con cierta actitud pasivo agresiva. Camus lo sorprendió con un rápido beso y se levantó sin mediar más palabra.

Cuando volvió, tenía el botiquín en las manos. Lo primero que hizo fue darle una inyección de anestesia local. Esperó unos minutos a que hiciera efecto. Milo lanzó el aire contenido y aflojó los músculos. Antes de empezar, el pelirrojo volvió a besarlo. Por un momento dejó la frente pegada a la de su compañero, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el aliento sobre los labios del otro. Sin palabras, esa era su disculpa más sincera. Luego fue Milo quien lo besó, haciéndole saber que había aceptado la disculpa. Limpió la herida con gasa envuelta en antiséptico. Tuvo que retirar trozos de suciedad propios de la intemperie. Le sorprendió conocer la profundidad del corte. Nunca había visto algo como aquello, sabía que la cicatrización tardaría un buen tiempo. Buscó concienzudamente, afinando la vista y ayudándose con unas pinzas, si había alguna vena que cauterizar. Encontró varias y así lo hizo, utilizando la herramienta que tenía a tal efecto. Milo sintió un leve aroma a quemado que le revolvió el estómago todavía más. Un leve ruido sacó a Camus de su concentración, cuando oyó la puerta.

-Pasa –sólo pudo responder, sin apenas quitar la vista de la tarea que efectuaba. Hyoga entró tímidamente a la habitación, observando la escena con creciente curiosidad.

-Perdón –balbuceó-, escuché ruido y me atreví a venir. Me alegra que estés aquí, Milo-Sama –admitió.

-Gracias –contestó Milo, con una sonrisa forzada-. ¿Cómo te sientes? –el niño se revolvió incómodo.

-Triste –admitió-, un poco asustado todavía. Pero agradecido de estar en casa –Milo asintió.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo al reconocer las emociones por su nombre –afirmó, en una disimulada queja hacia el pelirrojo, quien respondió lanzando el aire con pesadez para demostrar su hartazgo de todo el asunto.

-¿Cómo te han herido, Maestro? –inquirió Hyoga con curiosidad, preguntándose si no sería demasiado atrevido.

-Tendré una buena historia para contar –comenzó, divertido-. Ha sido con un hacha de doble filo que pesaba más que tú. Si no hubiera sido por la armadura, estoy seguro que me hubiera atravesado el torso hasta la cintura y lo hubiera partido en dos mitades –Hyoga tembló levemente con la explicación. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

-Un momento –pidió-. ¿Dices que esa arma ha atravesado la armadura de oro? –dedujo, subiendo la voz. Milo asintió y señaló las piezas de la armadura. Hyoga avanzó hacia ellas y buscó la hombrera, que había quedado partida en dos mitades-. ¿Cómo es esto posible? –inquirió. Milo negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-Quédate quieto –lo regañó Camus, hablando por primera vez-. Ven Hyoga, te mostraré. Es una buena oportunidad para aprender algo de curación. Puede que llegue el día en que necesites este conocimiento, más temprano que tarde.

Utilizando al escorpión como modelo para su clase, Camus le dio a su alumno una breve explicación. Le mostró desde el principio cuál era la anestesia y la forma de poner una inyección. Luego le mostró las partes infectadas y cómo removerlas. En este punto, Hyoga disimuló un leve temblor. Prepararon juntos la sutura y le mostró el punto exacto en que la aguja debía perforar la piel para que el punto quedara firme. Los primeros puntos los dio Camus para luego dejar que su discípulo lo hiciera. Milo tembló con pavor pero no se opuso. En vez de eso apretó los labios en una fina línea y miró para otro lado, a un punto cualquiera en la pared. Pasó largo rato hasta que terminaron con todos los puntos. La anestesia ya estaba pasando y Milo volvía a sentirse dolorido. Curvó la espalda, sintiendo el peso del dolor sobre él. El francés lo tranquilizó con su respiración, mostrándole a conciencia la forma de tomar aire profundamente, aún sin decir nada. Antes de terminar, a Hyoga le asaltó una duda.

-Espera, Maestro. ¿No crees que quizás el golpe haya roto el hueso de la clavícula? –inquirió. Milo se mordió el labio, evitando opinar.

-Es probable –concedió.

-¿Cómo puedes saber cuándo un hueso está roto? –preguntó, con curiosidad.

-Con una radiografía –bromeó-. Pero a falta de ella, puedes notarlo con el tacto. Por suerte la clavícula es un hueso bastante visible. Tendrás que recorrer la extensión del hueso con tus dedos prestando mucha atención, buscando desniveles en la superficie.

-De acuerdo –concedió Hyoga y levantó la mano. Camus lo tomó por la muñeca antes de dejarlo empezar.

-Ten mucho cuidado –indicó-, ya pasó el efecto de la anestesia. Si te equivocas, le dolerá mucho –Milo respiró con pesadez y bajó la mirada-. Ten calma, Milo.

-Piensa en cosas alegres –completó Hyoga, imitando lo que Camus le había dicho más temprano. Milo sonrió de nervios y apartó el cuello, dejando que el niño recorriera la clavícula con sus deditos. Llegado un punto, apretó los puños y se retorció.

-Detente –ordenó Camus. Hyoga se apartó, obediente-. Bien hecho, has encontrado la fractura. Ahora sólo quedará vendarlo y terminaremos con esto –explicó. Así lo hizo, mostrándole a Hyoga los recorridos de la venda sobre los músculos, con firmeza pero suavemente.

-Ya han terminado, ¿a que sí? –pidió Milo con impaciencia, después de un rato.

-Sí –concedió Camus-. Eres un excelente paciente, te has portado muy bien –ironizó. Milo lanzó una risita-. Hyoga, da las gracias. No cualquiera se entregaría a tus inexpertas manos sin chistar –explicó. El niño dio un respingo.

-Gracias, Milo-Sama –dijo con firmeza, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza. Milo le revolvió el pelo con el brazo sano.

-Gracias a ti por curarme –remató con alegría-, a ambos. Ahora a lo importante… ¿podemos comer algo? Sólo quedas tú para cocinar, Camus –bromeó. El niño asintió con palpable acuerdo. El francés no tuvo más opción que acceder. Fuera, la tormenta continuaba desatando su potente furia. El pelirrojo continuó con su secreto ritual, llamando a Isaac con la telepatía más fuerte que su poder le permitía, sin hallar respuesta alguna.

Esa noche la cena no fue especialmente elocuente. La silla vacía de Isaac se notó con pesadez para todos los presentes. Camus reflexionaba en silencio sobre su proceder en vista de los acontecimientos de aquel día. Finalmente se fueron a la cama y dieron ese día espantoso por finalizado. Desde fuera podía oírse el viento y la nieve que no habían cedido un centímetro de terreno. Sabía, porque los últimos años en Siberia así se lo habían enseñado, que las tormentas podían durar por largos días. Suspiró con pesar mientras pensaba en aquello, y continuaba llamando a Isaac. Milo se metió en la cama con palpable incomodidad, reclinándose con dos almohadas. Camus se acomodó a su lado y rascó su cuero cabelludo con las yemas de los dedos, intentando no enredarse con la maraña ingobernable de pelo que poseía. Esa cuidadosa muestra de cariño era la mejor forma que tenía para demostrar agradecimiento. No olvidaba que más temprano ese mismo día lo había desenterrado de entre la nieve, prácticamente muerto por la hipotermia y la pérdida de sangre.

-Gracias por prestarte para mi clase, Misha –susurró, con cierta diversión-. ¿Ha estado bien o ha dolido mucho? –Milo se encogió de hombros.

-Ha dolido –dijo sonriendo-, pero no es culpa de Hyoga. Había que quitar la infección, y sabía que eso dolería sin importar quién lo haga. Sólo traté de no demostrar mucho para no asustarlo –el pelirrojo asintió.

-Ha funcionado bien –Camus se mordió el labio, buscando las palabras-. Discúlpame por las cosas que dije más temprano. He sido un idiota –suspiró-, dejé que el miedo hablara por mí –el rubio tomó la mano del otro hombre y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Yo también perdí los estribos. Dejé que el dolor hablara por mí –explicó-. No debí presionarte. Debes haber pensado que era abusivo e intolerante –Camus negó con la cabeza.

-No pienso eso, Misha –lanzó el aire con pesadez-. Es estúpido desperdiciar el tiempo que tenemos con peleas insustanciales –Milo asintió-. Mañana le escribiré al Viejo Maestro y le pediré su permiso para volver al Santuario. Lo ocurrido hoy me ha dado la excusa perfecta.

-Me parece una gran decisión –concedió-, es lo que yo quería desde el principio –admitió.

-He sido demasiado terco –admitió-, me ha costado un aprendiz darme cuenta de qué era lo que realmente deseaba –Milo apretó la mano del pelirrojo, que aún no había soltado.

-Cuando dije que no te acompañaría, no lo dije en serio. Cuando pase la tormenta iremos juntos por él.

-Sé que no fue en serio –concedió el francés-, aun así estás herido y no quiero exponerte a más riesgos –con un movimiento doloroso, Milo avanzó con lentitud a besar al hombre que tenía a su lado. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Gracias por salvar mi vida –susurró contra sus labios, antes de retomar el beso.

-Ha sido un placer –explicó, mientras recordaba cómo le había costado recorrer los pocos kilómetros bajo la tormenta con la mitad del cuerpo enterrada en la nieve. Sonrió con ese recuerdo fresco-. Creo que deberías tomar al menos un antibiótico antes de dormir. Esa infección podría avanzar –Milo negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que sea necesario –discutió-, además me hace mal al estómago y no podría dormir bien –Camus puso los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo, esperemos a mañana, pero si está peor no habrá excusa –amenazó.

El griego se acomodó reclinado con dos almohadas en la forma que le resultó más aceptable. Cada movimiento le dolía y era cansador. El pelirrojo se acomodó con él, recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho del lado sano. Cerró los ojos y escuchó a conciencia el latido del corazón de escorpio. Recapituló todas las cosas que aquel día había aprendido sobre sí mismo. Se sorprendió por cómo pudo mantener el temple en el peor momento pero perder la compostura cuando ya todo estaba bien. Por momentos se sentía perdido en la indecisión. Aun con ciertos traspiés, el manejo de la situación había sido bastante aceptable. Saber que sus decisiones podían afectar la vida o muerte de sus seres amados le confirió una responsabilidad que le abrumó. Pensó persistentemente en su discípulo mayor y elevó una plegaria por él. Pero enseguida ese pensamiento fue desplazado por una gratitud aún mayor. Sintió el cálido tacto del cuerpo del hombre que amaba a su lado y lo disfrutó más que nunca. Cada vez que estaba junto a él, por más amargas que sean las circunstancias, no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Imaginó cómo sería una vida sin el escorpión y enseguida se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Siguiendo el consejo de Hyoga, pensó en cosas alegres.


	3. Un camino distinto

El día siguiente no lo sorprendió para bien. Se despertó por costumbre, ya que continuaba la oscuridad de la tormenta en el exterior. Cuando se giró para darle los buenos días a su compañero notó que no estaba despierto. Eso era extraño conociendo su sueño ligero. Apenas tocar su piel notó enseguida que ardía de fiebre. Camus se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberle obligado a tomar el antibiótico. Le habló en susurros y al no encontrar respuesta lo sacudió levemente del hombro. Milo gruñó y se giró sin siquiera abrir los ojos. El pelirrojo lo besó en la mejilla y concentró aire frío sobre su mano para luego apoyarla sobre su frente. Eso le provocó un violento temblor. Abrió los ojos de golpe con una expresión de profundo dolor. Movió el cuello intentando apartarse de las heladas manos de Camus. Hizo un pucherito y negó levemente con la cabeza, consolándose a sí mismo.

-Tienes fiebre –anunció el francés, volviendo las manos a su tarea.

-Ya sé –respondió Milo con la voz quebrada-, me dirás que soy un irresponsable. No me regañes, me siento tan mal –balbuceó. Camus suavizó su expresión.

-Las circunstancias ya se ocupan de regañarte, Misha –intentó bromear pero la mueca dolorida que ponía el rubio le indicó que sería mejor no hacerlo-. Yo en cambio estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, si me permites hacerlo –Milo asintió.

-Necesito de ti –sollozó el escorpión. Camus le sonrió. Salió hasta el baño en busca del botiquín y volvió minutos después con una jeringa llena.

-Ya no te escaparás del antibiótico –anunció con decisión mientras colocaba la inyección con cuidado.

-Lo que quiero decir –siguió Milo- es que te necesito cuando no te tengo conmigo, todos los meses del año. A lo mejor me he equivocado en no decírtelo antes, en no decirte todo lo que siento cuando finalmente te encuentro –Camus lanzó una risita.

-No hables como si te fueras a morir, no pasa nada –remató, divertido.

-Pero ¿cómo saber que no me voy a morir? –sollozó-, sé lo grave que es la infección en el torrente sanguíneo –Camus le interrumpió tapando sus labios con un dedo.

-No es una septicemia, es una infección normal –explicó-. Vas a estar bien, Misha. Pero si aun así sientes la necesidad de llorar, está bien –afirmó. Una vez que se sintió expuesto Milo intentó obligarse a no hacerlo, pero las lágrimas salieron sin permiso. Se escondió tapando los ojos con una mano y apartando la mirada hacia la pared. Camus le obligó a descubrirse, apartando su mano con delicadeza. Le limpió las lágrimas con los nudillos mientras formulaba preguntas silenciosas. Lo besó con suavidad y lentitud, rozándose apenas, sintiendo la fiebre sobre sus labios-. ¿Qué te angustia tanto? –inquirió finalmente, aunque sospechando que ya sabía la respuesta.

-No lo sé –comenzó con la voz quebrada-, creo que es una sumatoria de cosas. Me siento culpable por no haber podido cuidar de Isaac. Me siento idiota por haber roto mi armadura –sollozó y tomó aire-, me siento tonto por extrañarte como un adolescente, como un crío, sin poder razonar.

-No es tonto. Te expliqué que a mí me pasa algo muy similar -remató el pelirrojo-. Por lo demás, nada de eso es tu culpa –mientras hablaba, recorría el cuero cabelludo del rubio con las yemas de los dedos, en una suave caricia que siempre le hacía adormecer. Cerró los ojos y dejó que esa sensación le llenara.

-Me has interrumpido, hay cosas que quiero decirte –recordó Milo con firmeza. Camus lo animó con un movimiento de cabeza-. Eres guapo y bueno, inteligente y poderoso –lo halagó entre balbuceos. El francés sonrió con mal disimulado orgullo-. Eres todo lo que puedo pedir. Gracias por elegirme y por permanecer a mi lado todos estos años.

-Debes estar realmente asustado como para atreverte a decir todo eso –afirmó mientras sonreía con ternura-. Creo que estamos llegando a una nueva etapa donde podemos hablar abiertamente –dedujo. Avanzó a besarlo con ternura, sintiendo el gusto levemente salado por las lágrimas-. Misha, eres todo lo que me he atrevido a soñar, e incluso más. Gracias a ti por soportarme todo este tiempo. Perdóname por ponerte en esta situación que te trae tanta angustia –Milo asintió despacio-. Pero vamos a solucionarlo y pronto será sólo un mal recuerdo.

La tormenta duró ese día y dos días completos más. Para Milo esas jornadas fueron una extenuante tortura. Pronto su lúgubre predicción se hizo realidad y la infección se extendió a todo el cuerpo por el torrente sanguíneo. Se hizo evidente que el antibiótico por sí solo no era suficiente, por lo que se añadieron fluidos intravenosos a través de un suero, en un cóctel que debía alcanzarle para un año. El interior de su cuerpo se había convertido en un duro campo de batalla. El dolor se extendió a cada músculo e incluso el más mínimo movimiento le resultaba agónico. Sentía la garganta seca como arena pero le costaba trabajo tomar algunos pequeños sorbos de agua. Al principio la consciencia resistía, pero luego los recuerdos comenzaron a diluirse en su interior. A veces imaginaba que todavía era un niño, que visitaba el templo de Géminis junto a Saga, que su Maestro no desaparecía y le enseñaba sus técnicas. En otros momentos era un anciano con todo el pelo blanco, habría heredado la armadura a algún joven Caballero y se pasaría las tardes en un parque jugando al ajedrez. Aunque Camus nunca se iba de su lado, el escorpión no podía notar nada de eso, navegando en el filo de la inconsciencia con los sentidos apenas alerta.

Si hubiera estado en pleno uso de sus facultades, hubiera notado que el acuariano no se despegaba de él ni un minuto. No sólo eso, sino que estaba haciendo una gran cantidad de trabajo médico y químico para ayudarlo. En ocasiones lo envolvía en su Cosmos helado en un intento por bajar la fiebre, pero poco después volvía a subir y lo seguiría haciendo hasta no eliminar la infección. Todos los días además cambiaba las vendas de su herida y limpiaba las partes infectadas, en un intento de que no se extendiera todavía más. Su joven discípulo se encontraba muy preocupado. Incapaz de entrenar por sus propias heridas, se encontró con la difícil tarea de estudiar y explicar la teoría de detalladas técnicas. Pese a sus órdenes, el niño no podía concentrarse del todo, pensando en sus maestros y en su compañero de armas perdido. Camus nunca dejó de llamar a Isaac, pero había perdido toda esperanza de hallar respuesta alguna. Cuando finalmente salió el sol abrió las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz y esbozó una sonrisa por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Sentir el sol sobre la piel le dio esperanza. Poco después pudo escuchar una respuesta de Isaac. Abrió grandes los ojos y se encontró dudando nuevamente.

Fue a ver a Milo antes de colocarse la armadura. Acarició su piel con aire helado en un intento de hacerle sentir mejor. El rubio parpadeó un par de veces y lo observó fijamente. Entonces el francés tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó los dedos, sin obtener ninguna presión en respuesta. Se preguntaba si el griego lo reconocía o lo recordaba, o si bien su mirada no era más que un reflejo febril. Lo besó con suavidad, primero en los labios y luego recorriendo todo su rostro con pequeños besos helados. Sentía el corazón estrujado y un miedo atroz que lo envolvía y amenazaba con paralizarlo. Observaba la expresión de sufrimiento que Milo ponía y no podía evitar reflejar una expresión muy similar, con los ojos vidriosos, esforzándose por no llorar frente a él. Lo observó relamerse los labios e imaginó que querría decirle algo. Enseguida lo descartó, convenciéndose que no sería más que su imaginación. Hizo un pucherito antes de hablar.

-Misha –susurró-, espero que puedas oírme. Tengo que irme por un rato –explicó, al borde de las lágrimas-. He sabido de Isaac y tengo que ir por él pero –se mordió el labio- no quiero dejarte –dejó que las lágrimas cayeran con fuerza y no se molestó en disimularlas. Milo arqueó las cejas levemente-. Resiste por favor. Te necesito tanto –sollozó con nerviosismo, con violentos espasmos que contraían su pecho.

-Camus –balbuceó después de varios intentos. Fue tan bajo que creyó haberlo imaginado. Se acostó al lado suyo y lo abrazó, envolviéndolos a ambos en un frío cosmos-. Se siente mejor –susurró, cerca de su oído-. Está bien mi amor. Haz lo que debas, aquí te espero –Camus lloró con fuerza y se aferró a él.

-Prométeme que harás todo lo posible por permanecer conmigo –rogó.

-Es una promesa –susurró-. Tú también ten cuidado, por favor –Camus asintió enérgicamente. Besó al griego con desesperación, con las lágrimas empapándole las mejillas. Sabía, porque esos días se lo habían hecho saber, que los momentos de plena lucidez se mechaban con los momentos de confusión. Poder conversar con el escorpión, aunque fuera brevemente, era para el pelirrojo un inmenso regalo. 

Portó la armadura de acuario y salió al exterior por primera vez desde la tormenta. El sol le acarició el rostro y se tomó un momento para sentir la calidez sobre la piel. El encierro, la responsabilidad de cuidar del resto de los habitantes de la casa, y la ausencia de su discípulo mayor, habían minado la moral del pelirrojo. Respiró profundamente y meditó a consciencia, intentando liberarse de las expectativas. Era posible que trajera a Isaac de vuelta a casa pero también era posible lo contrario. No todos los pronósticos eran tan buenos. También era posible que el niño ya estuviese muerto y que el llamado fuera la más estúpida de las trampas. Después de todo, Hyoga le había dicho que lo había visto morir, o eso había creído. Avanzó por un par de kilómetros observando el paisaje que la tormenta había dejado. La vegetación que persistía estaba maltrecha. La nieve era interrumpida por manchones de barro y suciedad. De a poco, algunos animales salían de sus madrigueras y sus nidos. Caminó hasta la orilla del río Lena donde habían tenido lugar los calamitosos hechos de días atrás. Llamó a Isaac con la telepatía más poderosa de la que fue capaz pero no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró con pesar, decidido a esperar en silencio.

Pasó un cuarto de hora. A cada minuto, más se inquietaba su corazón. Le dolía el alma cuando imaginaba que podría no volver a ver a Milo. Pensaba que encontraría a Hyoga llorando su muerte sin saber qué hacer con su cuerpo. Imaginaba que veía a Isaac despedazado por los soldados del mar sin obtener jamás una explicación. Con el corazón estrujado, se obligó a seguir esperando, luchando contra sí mismo. En un momento dado, sintió un cosmos conocido. Observó un reflejo verde sobre la corriente tranquila del río. Momentos después, observó con sorpresa a su discípulo emergiendo del agua y luego caminando sobre ella hasta la orilla. Se veía fantástico, envuelto en un cosmos más poderoso de lo que había tenido nunca. La armadura brillaba como el sol del invierno y reflejaba la nieve con destellos dorados. Tragó saliva con fuerza. Pensó en ponerse en guardia pero no lo hizo. Algo dentro de él le dijo que no era un enemigo a quien tenía enfrente.

-Buen día, Maestro –saludó cortésmente, inclinando la cabeza cuando ya tenía los pies en la tierra.

-Buenos días Isaac –contestó Camus con incredulidad-. Me alegra que estés bien. Hyoga me ha dicho que te vio morir, pero yo no lo creí –explicó. Isaac esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento. El otro día ha habido un ataque espantoso –afirmó, con palpable pesar-. No lo sabía. No está bien cómo se manejaron las cosas –Camus subió una ceja y supo que no podía dilatar más la pregunta que había venido a formular.

-¿Te has unido al enemigo, mi querido alumno? –Isaac negó con la cabeza-. Conozco lo que llevas puesto, es una scale. Como tal, responde a la voluntad de Poseidón –afirmó con decisión, recordando conscientemente que había decidido no ponerle expectativas al asunto.

-La scale me ha escogido, Maestro; al igual que tu armadura te ha elegido a ti –explicó.

-Pero estás traicionando a Athena –lo acusó sin más tapujos, al borde de perder los estribos.

-No es mi intención traicionar a Athena. Ni a ti, Maestro –tragó saliva, con palpable nerviosismo-. Athena y Poseidón han sido aliados contra Hades desde la Era del Mito.

-Eso es discutible –se opuso Camus-, no ha sido igual en cada Guerra Santa –suspiró con pesar e hizo una pausa-. Pero te creo, Isaac. No veo mentira en tus ojos –concedió. Al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Gracias, Maestro –balbuceó, con la voz rota-. Debo confesar que no pensé que me creerías. Imaginé que me tratarías de traidor e intentarías matarme –Camus negó con la cabeza.

-Mi corazón no me permitiría ejecutarte –reconoció, con una media sonrisa triste.

-Veo que te han traído tu corazón de vuelta del Santuario –bromeó el menor. El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa con las comisuras de los labios.

-¿Has escogido este camino, Isaac? –inquirió, volviendo al centro de la cuestión.

-Así es. Aun así, tengo que decirte que honraré tus enseñanzas, que llevo atesoradas para siempre. Te traeré honor cada vez que oigas de mí, es una promesa –Camus asintió con solemnidad.

-A partir de hoy, tú y yo somos iguales. Lucharé a tu diestra en las guerras por venir –afirmó con seriedad-. Lucha con honor, Isaac. No te regodees en la debilidad ajena. No desistas en defender al indefenso por lucro o comodidad personal. No te rindas, no pierdas la esperanza ni aun en la más oscura de las noches. Recuerda que cuando defendemos a los desamparados, nuestro cosmos se hace más fuerte –al escuchar las palabras de aceptación de su Maestro, Isaac derramó lágrimas amargas, que se limpió disimuladamente con el dorso de la mano-. Las armaduras no escogen portadores por motivos vanos, Isaac. Llévala con orgullo y valentía.

-Lo haré, Maestro –balbuceó el niño. Camus avanzó para sorprenderlo con un abrazo.

-Cuando has crecido, mi niño -susurró-. Estoy orgulloso de ti –admitió. Se separaron momentos después y sonrieron con la súbita comprensión de la nueva situación en la que estaban inmersos-. ¿Vendrás a visitarnos? -inquirió, intentando animarlo. El muchacho asintió, con ciertas dudas.

-Discúlpate por mí ante el Maestro Milo, por favor. Ha sido herido cuando intentaba defenderme -Camus asintió. Reaccionó con una paz que le sorprendió incluso a él, sin ninguna agresividad.

-Es extraño. Él se disculpó conmigo por no haber podido defenderte -Isaac negó con la cabeza-. Al final, es evidente que el destino se abre camino. Los caprichos de los dioses no son fácilmente comprensibles para nosotros, ¿no te parece? -el muchacho asintió-. Somos parte de algo más grande dentro del universo, que ni tú ni yo podemos comprender desde este pequeño lugarcito congelado. Nos tocará descubrir con sorpresa lo que el universo tenga planeado. Todo es perfecto tal como es -afirmó.

-Es una idea hermosa, Maestro -concedió. Se despidieron con un solemne apretón de manos y una sonrisa cálida. Antes de retirarse, Camus observó con atención a su alumno desaparecer entre la bruma.


	4. El corazón robado

Cerca de allí, Hyoga se sentía abrumado por la responsabilidad que tenía enfrente. Su Maestro le había ordenado que chequeara a Milo de vez en cuando, sin ponerle demasiado peso sobre los hombros. Pero con sólo comprobar el deplorable estado del escorpión fue que el niño sintió que no podría hacer nada. Nunca salió de la habitación, se prometió quedarse con él hasta el regreso de su Maestro. Como la cama era muy grande, Hyoga aprovechó para sentarse sobre el colchón, intentando no invadir a su inconsciente compañero. Lo tocó en la frente con timidez para descubrir que ardía en fiebre. La transpiración perlaba su rostro, mientras que un ocasional escalofrío lo hacía temblar. El niño no supo que hacer más que acompañarlo en silencio y rezar en susurros por su pronta recuperación. En un momento dado, tomó su mano sin pensarlo y comenzó a hablar, más para sí mismo que esperando una real respuesta.

-Siento no poder ser más útil, Milo-Sama -admitió, en un susurro-. Cada vez que nos visitaste en estos años, me has enseñado mucho. Debes saber que en mi corazón, tú también eres mi Maestro -susurró-. Isaac y yo siempre hablábamos de tus visitas. Imaginarás que a falta de información certera, la imaginación no se hizo esperar -bromeó, esbozando una sonrisa-. Inventamos una historia en la que cada año, cuando volvías al Santuario, te llevabas en la maleta el corazón de nuestro Maestro. Por eso durante el año siempre estaba tan serio y solemne: había perdido el corazón. Debatíamos por horas imaginando si él deliberadamente se había despojado del órgano, o si tú se lo habías robado sin permiso -lanzó una risita-. ¿Te imaginas, Maestro? Yo tenía como ocho años cuando empezamos a teorizar. Un buen día, al año siguiente, se nos ocurrió otra variante. Descubrimos que tú también dejabas aquí tu corazón, guardado en un cajón. En las noches silenciosas se podían escuchar los latidos solitarios, doloridos. Nos preguntábamos cómo era en el Santuario. ¿Tú también sufrirías de la seriedad y frialdad de vivir sin corazón? ¿Eso buscabas cuando corrías hasta aquí, aun ignorando las tormentas de nieve y los trenes que descarrilan? -suspiró con pesar-. Por eso no puedes morirte, Maestro. No podré soportar a mi Maestro Camus siendo así durante el resto de la vida, o lo que quede de ella. Ni siquiera tendré a Isaac para discutirlo, ni para burlarme -se mordió el labio, al borde de las lágrimas-. Lo extraño mucho, Maestro. No quiero extrañar a nadie más -admitió, con la mirada gacha.

-Hyoga -levantó la mirada de pronto, creyendo haberlo imaginado. Milo parpadeaba con lentitud, en un intento por abrir los ojos. Infló el pecho con fuerza y lanzó el aire con pesadez-. Me ha encantado la historia -admitió, esbozando una sonrisa con las comisuras de los labios. El niño se sonrojó de pronto y bajo la mirada nuevamente.

-Lo siento -afirmó, mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza-. ¿Te sientes mejor? -inquirió, cambiando de tema.

-No -lanzó el escorpión con dureza-. Necesito tu ayuda -rogó, con la voz rota-. Has arder tu cosmos, por favor.

Hyoga obedeció, aunque no supo cómo lo hizo. Pareció olvidar todo el entrenamiento y actuar por puro instinto. El aire a su alrededor brilló con fulgor blanco azulado, que recordaba la nieve recién caída. Infló el pecho y dejó que la respiración fuera su constante, profunda y lenta, como la marea en calma. No comprendía por qué el caballero dorado le pedía semejante cosa, pero no se atrevió a cuestionarlo. Ambos quedaron envueltos en ese frío cosmos. Milo respiró con profundidad, en un intento consciente de regular su respiración. El aire frío le dio alivio a la fiebre, que aunque leve resultó suficiente como para darle algo de claridad mental. Observó el esfuerzo que el niño estaba haciendo pasados unos minutos. Comenzaba a revelarse transpirado, con gotas de sudor corriendo por el cuello, respirando con agitación. El escorpión frunció el ceño en una disculpa silenciosa que el niño pareció haber comprendido, porque asintió despacio. Un rato después, el caballero se permitió el movimiento, acomodando el cuello y reclinándose sobre la cama. Si bien el movimiento era doloroso, la extrema quietud podía ser incluso peor. Tragó saliva y carraspeó antes de intentar hablar.

-Gracias -balbuceó-. Perdóname por haberme atrevido a pedírtelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -inquirió el niño, sin aflojar el abrazo del cosmos.

-Estaba listo para morir -admitió-, pero me has pedido que no lo haga -esbozó una media sonrisa-. No tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, y por eso he tenido que pedirte prestadas las tuyas.

-Oh -sólo pudo balbucear.

-No quería que Camus me viera morir -susurró, más para sí mismo-. Por eso esperé a que se fuera para rendirme, pero no me has dejado hacerlo -Hyoga rompió a llorar, sin poder disimular la angustia que esas palabras le provocaban. Las lágrimas cayeron a raudales. En su desesperación, el cosmos se hizo más basto-. No es mi intención ponerte triste. Al contrario, me has salvado, en más de una forma -admitió.

-No puedes rendirte -insistió Hyoga-, un caballero dorado nunca se rinde, ni en la noche más oscura -sollozó-. Por favor, Maestro. Por favor -hizo una pausa e intentó que la voz fuera más firme-. Si te mueres, mi Maestro Camus irá a buscarte al infierno mismo a patadas para luego matarte con sus propias manos por atreverte a ser tan cobarde -Milo esbozó una leve sonrisa-, y luego me dará un millón de azotes por no haberte cuidado bien. Por el bien de ambos.

-Sí, suena a Camus -sonrió-. Ten calma, Hyoga. Fui débil, pero me has dado valor suficiente. Eres bueno y poderoso -lanzó el aire contenido-. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Tengo una idea que podría ayudarte -balbuceó Hyoga-. Las armaduras tienen su propio cosmos. A lo mejor puedes pedirle ayuda a tu constelación guardiana -Milo sonrió con ternura y se encogió de hombros con resignación, sorprendido por la férrea voluntad que el joven estaba demostrando. Se alejó por unos metros y volvió con el casco en la mano, que le puso al rubio sin preguntarle más nada. Para sorpresa de Milo y orgullo de Hyoga, el casco brilló con fulgor dorado al igual que el resto de las piezas de la armadura que estaban apartadas. Sintió el abrazo del cosmos que su constelación le daba, mezclado aun con el del niño. Esa voluntad le enterneció el corazón. El universo se estaba tomando muchas molestias para dejarlo vivir, y súbitamente pensó que sería muy caprichoso si le llevara la contra a tantas señales. Cerró los ojos y perdió la noción del tiempo mientras se entregaba a fuerzas más poderosas.

Hyoga estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente con su cosmos, cuyo poder le sorprendió incluso a él. Envuelto en ese aire frío pero acogedor, no cesaba en derramar lágrimas que se convertían en escarcha sobre sus mejillas. En un momento dado, sintió una leve presión en el hombro. Su Maestro había vuelto, quien estudiaba la situación con mucha seriedad. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el hombro con el pulgar, en un rudimentario consuelo. Notó que los dos caballeros dorados se miraban a los ojos. Camus dejaba entrever una acusación silenciosa mientras que Milo, con el ceño fruncido, parecía estarse disculpando. Observó a su Maestro negar levemente con la cabeza. Desde que lo había visto, una resistencia dentro de él comenzaba a debilitarse. Quería dejar toda responsabilidad, volver a ser el más pequeño, y que el mayor se ocupara de todo. Lo cierto era que estaba muy cansado. Cuando no pudo más, se lanzó al pecho del pelirrojo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Está bien -susurró Camus-, has hecho un gran trabajo. Tienes un cosmos espléndido y la voluntad pura de un caballero -acarició las hebras de su cabello con las yemas de los dedos-. Descansa mi pequeñito, yo seguiré desde aquí -anunció, y con esto fue su turno de encender el cosmos. A Hyoga le abrumó sentir de cerca el verdadero poder de su Maestro. Luego de unos instantes, se dirigió al escorpión -Eres un idiota, Misha -lo acusó. Él le sonrió-. Si te atreves a morirte después de tantos esfuerzos iré al inframundo a molerte a puñetazos por toda la eternidad.

-Perdón -balbuceó-, estoy muy cansado.

-¿Es por eso que te has escudado en un niño para pelear tus batallas? -lo acusó-, debería darte vergüenza -la dureza de su voz le indicaba que estaba muy enfadado-. Tienes suerte de que ahora yo sea tu oponente -mientras tanto, Hyoga escuchaba con atención, entrometido en la conversación ajena. Lloraba apretujado contra la armadura de acuario y no tenía la menor intención de recuperar la compostura.

-Sí siento vergüenza -admitió el rubio, con la voz rota. Camus tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Milo derramó lágrimas silenciosas. El pelirrojo suspiró con profundidad.

-Yo también estoy harto de verte sufrir. Si pudiera arrancarte el dolor con mis propias manos, lo haría -explicó-. Prométeme que tienes toda tu voluntad en quedarte conmigo -pidió. A Hyoga le conmovió conocer el sufrimiento que ocultaba su Maestro detrás de su máscara de frialdad. Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

-De acuerdo -sollozó-, te lo prometo -al escucharlo, Camus se limpió las lágrimas con los nudillos. Eso le sorprendió al niño. Nunca había visto a su Maestro derramar lágrimas antes. Recordó la historia del corazón robado y se convenció de que la historia era verdadera.

-Maestro -balbuceó Hyoga sin despegarse, sin poder aguantar más la necesidad de preguntar-. ¿Has encontrado a Isaac? -Camus asintió.

-Está bien, pero ha decidido no volver a casa -Hyoga subió una ceja, incrédulo-. Luego te contaré la historia completa -concedió-. Deberías descansar -el niño negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero quedarme aquí -balbuceó. Camus puso los ojos en blanco, pero se permitió sonreír con ternura. No le molestaba la idea de compartir un momento de cariño y consuelo con esos dos.

-De acuerdo, puedes recostarte aquí. Quítate los zapatos -el niño asintió con entusiasmo y obedeció.

Con todo descaro se metió bajo las sábanas, que olían frescas por las hierbas del colchón. Dejó todo el espacio que pudo y se movió hacia el otro extremo de la cama, donde se acomodó con pereza. El brazo todavía le dolía y había descansado mal, sin encontrar una posición apropiada para dormir. Cerró los ojos mientras su respiración se hacía más lenta, pero no se durmió enseguida. La angustia todavía se cernía sobre su corazón. Siguiendo su propio consejo de días atrás, se obligó a pensar en cosas alegres. Los dos caballeros hicieron silencio, esperando que el niño conciliara el sueño. El cosmos del acuariano brillaba con intensidad mientras ayudaba en la batalla silenciosa que libraba escorpio contra la infección. Recién cuando notó que Hyoga no le prestaba atención fue que se permitió torcer el rostro en una mueca de dolor. Negó con la cabeza, en un vano intento por sacudirse la horrenda sensación.

-Sé que duele, pero pronto pasará -susurró Camus por lo bajo-. La desesperación será peor -el rubio infló el pecho con pesadez.

-Lo haces sonar tan fácil -ironizó.

-Sé que no es fácil, Misha -admitió.

-Mishka -interrumpió Hyoga sin abrir los ojos, con la voz teñida de pereza-. Lo dices mal. Que feo pronuncias el ruso -Camus lanzó una risita.

-Duérmete -ordenó, aunque sin ninguna firmeza. Por la expresión que ponía Milo, se notaba que la corrección le había resultado de lo más divertida. Hyoga se hundió entre las almohadas mientras bostezaba-. Mishka -repitió por lo bajo, intentando reproducir la belleza con la que el ruso lo había pronunciado.

-No tiene caso -bromeó el escorpión-. No sirves para nada que no sea el francés -el pelirrojo se rio con ganas.

-Me alegra que te sientas lo suficientemente bien como para burlarte de mí -ironizó. Por lo bajo, Hyoga disimuló una risita que Camus ignoró deliberadamente-. Duerme si estás cansado. Así dolerá menos, me parece -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Milo tembló con una idea lúgubre.

-Pero si me duermo, ¿después me despertaré? -Camus asintió.

-Me quedaré contigo, luchando a tu lado -susurró, con una media sonrisa-. Velaré por tu sueño, así que no te preocupes.

-No te olvides que tienes guardado mi corazón en un cajón. Cuida de él, por favor -el acuariano volvió a sonreír. Hyoga disimuló la vergüenza mientras se obligaba a dejar de escuchar la conversación ajena, sin ningún éxito.

-¿De qué hablas? -inquirió, confundido. Mientras, acariciaba el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. Observaba al rubio con atención, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa-. Vale, cuidaré de tu corazón -concedió-. Pero no olvides que me pertenece -bromeó. Hyoga dio un respingo al oír eso y se giró para el otro lado, para evitar quedar expuesto cuando sonreía con alegría-. Por cierto, no lo dejaría tirado en un cajón, me has tomado por una persona desordenada. Lo llevo conmigo, por supuesto -bromeó.

-Sé que sí -concedió-, pero me estoy divirtiendo contigo, Mishka -aventuró Milo, en un intento por imitar el acento ruso. Camus se tapó la boca para evitar una sonora carcajada que despertaría a Hyoga, sin saber que el niño seguía despierto y atento.

-¿No te vas a dormir nunca? -inquirió, con cierto hartazgo.

-Tengo que hacer lo contrario de lo que tú digas, está en mi naturaleza -bromeó.

-Eres un crío -lo regañó, con las mismas palabras que usaba siempre.

-Pero te viene bien -discutió-. Me han dicho muchas veces que cuando no estoy aquí para ponerte en tu lugar eres el más aburrido de los aburridos -confesó.

-Madre mía, me han tocado en suerte las personas más indisciplinadas sobre la tierra -bromeó-. Pues quédate despierto, entonces -ironizó, encogiéndose de hombros. Milo bostezó con exageración y cerró los ojos.

-Gran idea entonces, me dormiré -bromeó. Camus lanzó una risita-. Gracias por brindarme tu cosmos -dijo, cambiando el tono a uno más serio. El pelirrojo asintió-. Te amo, aburrido -siguió, recuperando el tono de broma. Hyoga sonrió con calidez sin que nadie lo viera.

-Que descanses, Misha -admitió, inclinándose sobre él para besarlo sobre los labios. Infló el pecho con fuerza y durmió inusualmente rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mishka = osito de peluche :)


	5. La despedida

Pasó un año y medio luego de aquel episodio. Era verano en las Tierras del Eterno Invierno, aunque no hacía calor. Sin embargo, la temperatura había superado por poco el grado de congelación y ya no había nieve a la vista. El escorpión iba con sus prendas más abrigadas a pesar de la calefacción que operaba dentro del tren. Miraba a través de la ventana con nostalgia. Las flores que crecían en la tundra tenían los colores más hermosos. Sin embargo eso no compensaba cuanto odiaba el frío, casi tanto como la tierra de Siberia. Lo único que le agradaba era que el frío le daba excusa para no despegar el cuerpo del hombre que amaba en toda la noche. Por lo demás, ese lugar no había sido amable con él, en especial durante los inviernos. Esta visita sería la última y eso le traía una felicidad que no se molestaba en disimular. Hyoga finalmente tenía su armadura y había sido convocado a un lugar lejano. Camus no tendría nada que hacer en Siberia, así que había recibido la orden de volver al Santuario. El viaje de vuelta, por primera vez, lo haría acompañado.

Mientras iba llegando observó que Camus lo esperaba en el umbral con impaciencia. Para su sorpresa, no sintió cerca el cosmos de Hyoga, por lo que dio rienda suelta a sus instintos y se apresuró. Dejó caer las maletas para abrazar al pelirrojo con inusitada fuerza, sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos. Lo tomó por las mejillas sin delicadeza y lo besó con intensidad, primero con delicadeza y luego abriendo la boca y jugando con su lengua con todo descaro. Por unos minutos evitaron despegarse, al abrigo del sol, sin necesidad de palabras. Milo se deleitaba con la idea de que pronto podría empezar de esa manera todos los días de su vida. Se había hecho evidente que dos veces al año no era suficiente. Aun conociendo las reglas del Santuario y que tan estrictas podían ser, se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Lo besó nuevamente por los minutos subsiguientes, recorriendo su rostro con pequeños besos para luego bajar por su cuello. El pelirrojo lanzó un pucherito que no disimuló.

-Me harás llorar si sigues así, Misha -balbuceó.

-Entonces seguiré así -discutió-. Es muy divertido ver como rompes esa máscara de hielo y te pones tan emocional -mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja en una clara provocación-. Ahora te emocionas por unas caricias. Hace un tiempo no lo podría creer.

-No te burles -siguió, mientras las primeras lágrimas caían con disimulo.

-¿Quién se está burlando? -sonrió Milo mientras recogía las lágrimas con besos.

-Estamos fuera, Misha -sollozó-. Nos van a meter en la cárcel -Milo lanzó una carcajada.

-Que lo intenten -bufó-. Me divertiría mucho mostrándole nuestro poder al camarada Putin para obligarlo a que revea esas leyes oscurantistas del siglo quinto -Camus lanzó una risita.

-La verdad sí que son leyes estúpidas -concedió.

-Me imagino por qué has venido aquí -recapituló Milo mientras recorría su cuello con besos-, para llevar la contra, hacer todo lo contrario de lo que diga el gobierno -ironizó-.Tienes que llevar la contraria, está en tu naturaleza -el pelirrojo lanzó una carcajada-. ¿Dónde ha ido Hyoga? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para estar solos? -inquirió, exagerando una expresión provocativa.

-Ha dicho que ido a entrenar, pero seguramente esté visitando el barco de su madre -explicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-De verdad deberías mandar a ese chico a terapia -bufó Milo, con una sonrisa de burla. Se separó levemente, aunque tomó a su compañero por las manos. Avanzó hacia el interior de la vivienda, guiándolo consigo.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo el plan perfecto -se remojó los labios-. Va a tener su terapia -agregó, en tono amenazante. Milo lanzó una carcajada, incrédulo de que Camus pudiera demostrar tanta dureza repentina, convencido de que lo decía en serio.

Hyoga no estaba lejos de allí, pero contrariamente a la predicción de Camus, no estaba visitando a su madre. Aunque había pasado relativamente poco tiempo, se había hecho más que evidente que ya no era un niño. Había salido con su flamante armadura bajo el sol, que era el más cálido que había conocido. Brillaba con límpida blancura, bañada por reflejos que le recordaban la nieve ausente en el verano. Yacía sentado con pereza sobre un bloque de hielo rodeado de las heladas aguas del río Lena. Estaba reclinado, disfrutando a conciencia de la caricia del sol sobre la piel. Suspiró e intentó ser consciente de todo lo que sentía, nombrando cada estímulo por su nombre. Recapituló agradecimiento y felicidad, pero también nostalgia y tristeza. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo rodeado de los Hielos Eternos, y también le provocaba ansiedad por lo que vendría. Tenía órdenes claras, pero su Maestro le había dejado también muy claras las dudas al respecto. A partir de entonces estaría sólo y tendría que valerse de su criterio únicamente. Estaba feliz por aliviar la pena del aislamiento del Santo de Acuario, pero también se sentía desconcertado sin su ayuda y compañía.

-Perdón la demora -susurró una voz a sus espaldas que lo sacó de su ensoñación. Antes de darse vuelta, el rubio sonrió. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con él después del terrible ataque de años atrás. Ambos reconocieron que se veían espléndidos, portando armaduras con orgullo después de años de entrenamiento.

-No hay problema -concedió Hyoga. Isaac subió al mismo bloque de hielo. Se saludaron con un sentido abrazo que duró por unos momentos. Luego se alejaron para estudiarse concienzudamente de arriba abajo.

-Te queda bien -concedió el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros como quitándole importancia.

-Gracias, igualmente -remató Hyoga con cierto tono burlón. Isaac lanzó una risita.

-Cuéntame cómo han ido las cosas, quisiera un poco de chisme -el cisne se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes sobre el Maestro Camus y el Maestro Milo? -tanteó. Isaac lanzó una risa sonora, divertido con la inocencia de su compañero.

-En otras noticias, el agua moja -bromeó, mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro.

-Quiero decir que ya no se molestan en ocultarlo -explicó.

-No creo que lo hayan hecho nunca -remató el kraken con una risa burlona-. ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo has obtenido la armadura? ¿Cómo la encontraste? -pidió.

-De acuerdo, pero luego tendrás que contarme tú -negoció el rubio con una torpe habilidad.

Igual que su Maestro, el joven ruso no era el mejor para expresarse con palabras. Aun así, era mejor que él porque había aprendido a nombrar a cada sensación por su nombre propio. Así las cosas, le contó a su compañero sobre el último año y medio en su hogar. Comenzó por el mismo día del incidente, para luego avanzar en el tiempo. Le contó sobre el entrenamiento y sobre el día en que había portado su armadura por primera vez. Luego le habló sobre la memoria de su madre y cuanto le apenaba tener que dejarla sola en las Tierras del Eterno Invierno. No pudo callarse ni siquiera las dudas que su Maestro parecía tener respecto al Santuario y a algunos de los que allí habitaban, ni cómo se sentía vulnerable cuando supo que debía depender sólo de su criterio. El mayor escuchó con atención, con una ocasional risita o una expresión de sorpresa de vez en cuando. Habló durante muchos minutos hasta que sintió sed, y aun así siguió un poco más.

-Bueno, es una gran historia -concedió Isaac-. Si pudiera explicarte la nostalgia que siento cuando te escucho -balbuceó, con la voz quebrada. Hyoga se encogió de hombros.

-Has escogido un camino y no puedes renegar de él, por más penoso que se te haga.

-Ahora hablas como el Maestro, pero te tengo una noticia: ¡podemos renegar de cualquier cosa que se nos dé la gana! -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Renegar no te va a salvar la vida ni la de nadie. En cambio, la disciplina sí -discutió el rubio con solemnidad.

-Tal vez sí, pero otras veces será la creatividad lo que te salve la vida. Tener una buena idea en un momento en que parezca que no hay más opciones podría ser un don inmenso -explicó. Hyoga sonrió con aceptación.

-Nunca lo había pensado así -afirmó, con la voz teñida de nostalgia-. Te he extrañado, querido amigo -admitió.

-Parece que te he hecho falta -bromeó Isaac, negando con la cabeza como acallándose a sí mismo-. Yo también los he extrañado a todos.

-Entonces, ¿no reniegas de tu elección? -inquirió Hyoga con el tono más dulce y comprensivo del que fue capaz, dejando bien en evidencia que su pregunta no tenía ni un ápice de ponzoña.

-No, en absoluto. Aunque a veces sí se me hace penoso -admitió-. Los motivos todavía son misteriosos para mí, pero no discuto con los designios de los dioses. Creo sinceramente que habrá algo bueno esperándonos a todos -Hyoga sonrió.

-Y yo también lo creo -suspiró con pesar-. Sólo le he pedido a Dios que si alguna vez tenemos que estar en el mismo campo de batalla, no sea como enemigos -se mordió el labio-. Creo que no podría pelear contigo -admitió.

-Sí que podrías, ya eres un Caballero -concedió Isaac.

-Aun así, soy un ser humano. No es que la armadura me convierta en un robot -admitió con amargura. Isaac negó con la cabeza.

-Sigues teniendo el mismo problema de siempre, eres un crío -Hyoga frunció el ceño-. Dejas que los sentimientos te paralicen y eso un buen día te va a matar. Seguro el Maestro te ha dicho que los borres de tu corazón como si fuera posible, como si hubiera sido posible para él -ironizó. Hyoga lanzó una risita.

-Como en la historia del corazón robado, ¿te acuerdas? -Isaac asintió.

-Me acuerdo, pero son puras patrañas -bromeó-. No deberías intentar borrarlos, sino sentirlos más intensamente. El amor por las personas que te rodean, por todos los seres vivos de la tierra, debería ser tu empuje y no tu limitación. Recuerda que cuando tenemos la voluntad de ayudar a otros, nuestro cosmos se hace más fuerte -el rubio recordó a consciencia la primera vez que había hecho arder su cosmos. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero sí recordaba lo que sintió. Era cierto, lo había hecho con la voluntad de ayudar a alguien.

-Supongo que tienes algo de razón -concedió Hyoga, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tengo toda la razón -discutió Isaac-. Ya me tengo que ir -pudo ver una sombra de decepción en los ojos del rubio, que suspiró con pesar mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Ojalá volvamos a vernos alguna vez -susurró. Isaac esbozó una media sonrisa con dulzura.

-Seguro que sí -balbuceó. Se remojó los labios-. Te daré un regalo para tu viaje -Hyoga subió la mirada preguntándose qué podría ser. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más porque el kraken avanzó con rapidez para tomarlo de la nuca y besarlo sobre los labios. Por un momento pensó en apartarlo pero no pudo hacerlo. El corazón le latió más fuerte que nunca. Cerró los ojos y en vez de apartarlo, lo saboreó con palpable disfrute. Aun cuando terminó se quedaron cerca, apoyando la frente en la del otro.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -susurró, sin arrepentimiento en su voz.

-Ha sido un regalo, un recuerdo que te haga fuerte cuando te sientas desesperanzado. Verás cómo funciona, comprobarás que tengo toda la razón -suspiró con pesar-. Sólo no te olvides, por favor -pidió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo haré -concedió. Cerró los ojos para saborear el momento y fijar el recuerdo. Los abrió de pronto sólo para descubrir que Isaac se alejaba sobre el agua, pensando que si no lo hacía de golpe no podría irse nunca. Hyoga se sintió levemente estafado cuando se dio cuenta de que el kraken se iba sin contarle la historia de su scale. Le gritó desde lejos para hacérselo saber. Lo vio reír con tristeza y contestar con un grito lejano.

-¡Para la próxima vez, cisne! -remató, antes de perderse en la bruma.

Pasó una última semana en Siberia que se sintieron como vacaciones para todos. El duro entrenamiento había sido desplazado, en parte, por la preparación para irse. Desde empacar ropa, muebles y vajilla, hasta el papeleo necesario para devolver la casa a sus propietarios; todo había sido nostálgico y aburrido. Hyoga sentía el aire como pegajoso, envuelto en un pesar y nostalgia que le hacían sentir ansioso y desdichado. Sabía que era obvio, porque estaba particularmente serio, sin compartir las usuales charlas a la hora de la cena. Suspiraba con pesadez cuando pensaba que su tristeza podría ser una decepción para su Maestro. La última noche, con la habitación ocupada por cajas empacadas, se permitió llorar.

Al día siguiente partieron hacia la estación, donde trenes diferentes los harían partir a lugares opuestos del mundo. Esperaron todos juntos en silencio sobre la plataforma con los pasajes en las manos. Hyoga observaba sus pies, sin desear levantar la mirada. Habían hablado largo y tendido de las responsabilidades inherentes a un caballero de bronce, pero aun así el Cisne sintió que no tendría nunca suficiente preparación. Envuelto en sus reflexiones, sólo levantó la mirada cuando Camus presionó su hombro. Con una seña lo guio para que caminara con él. Conforme se alejaban de Milo, el ruso se volteó para ver que el escorpión los observaba con la mirada teñida de emoción, con una sonrisa silenciosa. Se preguntó un momento qué estaban tramando.

-Quería hablar contigo en privado antes de irnos -explicó. Un atisbo de decepción pasó por los ojos de Hyoga. Camus suspiró-. No estés triste, mi querido niño -pidió, con una sonrisa cálida-. El final de un camino no es más que el principio de otro -afirmó, mientras señalaba las vías.

-Lo sé, Maestro -balbuceó-. Pero siento muchas dudas y ansiedad -explicó.

-Así debe ser, de otro modo te diría que eres un necio inconsciente.

-Como Isaac, ¿no? -Camus se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Compararte no te va a ayudar. Cada uno tiene sus motivos y sus dudas particulares -Hyoga bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento -balbuceó.

-Supongo que ya te he dado suficientes consejos por estos años -anunció sonriendo-. No te rindas, por favor. Cuando sientas que no puedes más, recuerda por qué peleas. Hubo un momento en que tú le recordaste a alguien más por qué peleaba y le salvaste la vida -anunció-. Usa ese recuerdo para que te traiga fortaleza cuando estés muy cansado -Hyoga tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Entiendo. Es una bella idea -concedió, con la voz rota.

-Hay algo que he querido decirte -siguió el pelirrojo-. Cuando finalice mis servicios, serás el heredero de la Armadura de Acuario -anunció. Hyoga abrió grandes los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh no, Maestro. ¿Crees que merezco semejante honor? -balbuceó.

-Hoy mismo no, pero más adelante seguro que sí -afirmó. Hyoga hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar-. ¿Sabes que me gustaría entonces? -el ruso negó-. Compraría una casita en Saint Etienne, frente al Mediterráneo. Quizás también un pequeño viñedo -bromeó. El ruso lanzó una risita y lo abrazó sin poder contenerse. Derramó lágrimas silenciosas-. No estés triste -repitió-. Volveremos a vernos. Lucharemos juntos en las guerras por venir -Hyoga asintió.

Mientras lo hacía, el tren estaba ingresando en el andén. Se secó las lágrimas con el borde de la manga y le tomó varios intentos alejarse. Camus le sonrió con sinceridad durante todo el proceso. Cuando se cerraron las puertas, continuó observando a su Maestro con nostalgia a través del vidrio. Finalmente, cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar buscó un asiento y cerró los ojos, despidiéndose para sus adentros de las Tierras del Eterno Invierno.

* * *

_**Si te gustó, quizás querrías conocer el principio de la historia:** _

_**Parte 1:[Escucha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820170/chapters/54536005)** _

_**Parte 2:[El día después](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046220) ** _


End file.
